Are you kidding me
by Hannio
Summary: Just an One shot fic with Raph showing what an awesome brother he can be. Just good old brotherly fluff! Please review


Are you kidding me?

By

Hannio

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I'm merely borrowing them for the sake of my story._

**Author Note – **_Here's one of the one shots which I had written up on my computer as a rough draft ready to eventually go up so I've polished it up. It's the first Donnie/Raph story I've written so I hope you like it enough to review.I'll be attempting to put up a lot of fics up in the next week since I'm off work which means I can put them on! Yay!_

"Right I've had just about enough of this Donnie, what the shell is going on with you?" Donatello started and looked up from the experiment he had been working on to stare at his brother Raphael in surprise; he hadn't heard anyone enter his lab.

The other turtle was standing over him, his characteristic frown painted across his face. The amber eyes staring at him looked concerned though "Well?" Raphael pressed seeing that he had Donatello's attention. He had crossed his arms across his chest and was clearly expecting an answer to his question.

"What?" Donatello asked in confusion, he had expected Leonardo to come and talk to him or failing him then Michelangelo, Raphael had been the last one he had expected to come and see him. Raphael closed his eyes briefly clearly trying to keep a hold on his temper. He breathed out loudly and slowly before speaking.

"I asked what is going on with you Brainiac, there's clearly something going on in that head of yours" Donatello opened his mouth to speak before he closed it, his eyes skittering away from his brother's before he turned away back to his prototype model with a shake of his head.

"There's nothing going on Raph, everything is fine with me" he answered his voice quiet and subdued as his eyes stared at the metal again. He had no idea what exactly what he was working on but anything was better then Raphael's disbelieving gaze. Raphael had the ability to make someone feel an inch tall with just one look.

"Well that's the biggest pile of bull that's come out of your mouth for quite the while and that's saying something" Raphael stated with a snort "Look Donnie, I know I'm not as good as Leo or Mikey when it comes to all this emotional chitchat stuff but don't insult my intelligence because I'm not stupid" Donnie's eyes met his again as Raphael continued speaking.

"I can tell when someone is upset and I can certainly tell when you're upset, because you start moping around the place and locking yourself away in here and it's annoying to put it mildly. Now stop with all the crap that you're fine and actually tell me what is making you so…" he stopped for a moment clearly trying to come up with the correct word to describe the change "So Leo like" he eventually said, his face twisting into a barely concealed look of disgust.

Donatello opened his mouth to reply but closed it; he had no idea how to say it without coming across as stupid so he remained silent Raphael watched him for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine have it your way Donnie" he said turning and walking to the entrance of the lab without another look back; as he placed his hand on the handle Donatello suddenly spoke.

"Do you think I'm a liability?" he asked. Raphael stopped turning the handle and looked back over his shoulder with a frown

"A Liability?" Raphael repeated raising his eye ridge "Why the shell would you think you're a liability? A liability in what exactly?" he asked taking a step back towards Donatello. Donatello swung round on his chair so he was facing Raphael.

"A liability when it comes to fighting, I mean you heard Leo earlier in practice, he said if I continued as I was then I would be a liability and one of you would end up being hurt in battle and it would be my fault and he would be right" Raphael shook his head.

"I am so going to kick his ass" he muttered to himself thinking dark thoughts towards his eldest brother. Raphael walked back towards the chair that Donatello was sitting in and stood directly in front of him, fixing him with a firm look.

"You of all people are not a liability in any aspect Donnie; we'd be screwed without you. You should realise by now what a jackass Leo is when he worries over something and since he worries about everything that means that he spends most of his life being a jackass. He just thinks you're becoming complacent and that will end up with you being hurt and then he'd go off on yet another guilt trip that will last for months and make him even more unbearable to live with then usual. You remember the last guilt trip he went on don't you?" Donatello nodded making a face as he remembered Leo's dark time when anything set him off.

"So you don't think I am then?" he asked hesitantly, a note that Raphael had never heard in Donatello's voice before. He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, sighing out loud as he spoke.

"Stop fishing for compliments. You're well aware you're the most naturally gifted out of us when it comes to strategy and thinking things through. Who cares if you aren't the best fighter of us, you're the most intelligent one and that's needed more. Leo has me and Mike for fighting he doesn't need another one regardless of what he says. Don't listen to Leo when he starts lecturing, he's just trying to make a point and push you to be better so you don't end up injured"

"Do you listen when he says stuff like that to you?" Donatello asked his eyes intent on Raphael. Raphael snorted out loud in amusement as a grin curved his lips

"Are you kidding me?" he asked "I listen to nothing that comes out of fearless mouth unless we're in the middle of a battle. Just because he's the eldest of us it doesn't mean that he makes no mistakes Donnie. He makes loads and he'd be the first one to admit to it if you asked him. He isn't like me and Mikey, he's more like you, he doesn't have the same ego that can brush comments and criticisms off easily, he stores the comments and broods over them letting them consume him until he explodes and does something stupid like oh I don't know attacking Master Splinter for example.

"If you know he's going to brood over your comments then why do you say them to him?" Raphael looked at him before stepping to the side of him and putting his arm round his brother's shoulder giving him a rare one arm hug.

"Donnie" he said quietly with a rare look of intelligence and maturity in his eyes "There are only 4 of us in this world that we know of, we're brothers if one of us falls then the rest will follow that's the way it works. We're a unit; we cancel out each other weaknesses and boost each others strengths that's the way it always has been. None of us can afford to become too confident or too complacent because we fight for the team and not for ourselves we've got to be the best we can to protect the other. You get me so far?" he asked, Donatello nodded staring in surprise; he couldn't remember the last time he heard Raphael speak like this.

"Good, now when it comes to Leo we all know he's the best fighter out of us, to be honest he's one of the best fighters I've seen full stop but he isn't the best I've seen. Leo needs to be pushed just as much as we do if he's going to reach that goal and pushing him falls to me. I would rather he be pissed off at me ready to punch my head in then be 6 feet under and dead, understood?" Donatello nodded as Raphael lifted his arm from his shoulder and took a step back.

"So you aren't a liability Donnie and no one thinks you are, not even Leo. So go back to being the irritating know it all of us and leave the brooding to Leo, it suits him better anyway" he flashed him a grin before turning and walking back to the door of the lab clearly intent on leaving.

"Where are you going now?" Donatello called after him feeling better despite himself. Raphael glanced back cracking his knuckles as he did.

"I'm going to go and find Leo of course no one get's away with upsetting one of my brothers not even good old fearless himself" he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He opened the door and left closing it behind him. Donatello continued staring at the metal door before smiling to himself as he heard Raphael calling out Leonardo's name. There were times like now when he was extremely grateful that Raphael was his brother though he was also extremely glad that he wasn't Leonardo at that moment.

**Author Note – **_Yay another one shot done and dusted, hopefully you've enjoyed it enough to reviews. Reviews make me happy! I've a few more one shots to get up so look out for them! No flames thought please. Thanks for reading._


End file.
